


So I Wait For You Like A Lonely House

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: "Take an oath with me Brienne, be my wife."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarth/gifts).



> I do not know where this is going. I hadn't even planned to write this, but it has materialized all the same.  
> Title comes from Pablo Neruda. Rating may change. Unbetaed. Tags to be added as I figure them out.  
> For Katherine who puts up with my endless ridiculousness.

Honour.

He had not cared for his own honour in years, had not believed in it's existence any longer. But Brienne was made of it and hers meant more to him than he could say.

He’d swear an oath, damn himself further still, and would keep it, so that she would never have to taste the sort of ridicule he endured every day. They were calling her his whore and an oathbreaker. As untrue as the words were, it stung him to his very core. She had so much more honour than they knew, more than any man he had ever known, and he had known men who breathed the word and nothing else. But Brienne wore it in the very fabric of her skin. He would not be the cause for doubt, not with her.

He should leave, distance himself and let her shake him off with time, but he could no more cut her away than he could grow a new hand. She was as much a part of him now as her honour was a part of her. He thought that perhaps that was what she had detected. If if she saw honour in him then it was only her own burning bright, seared into him along with her. She was more his other half than his sister had ever been.

It was weeks after she found him at Pennytree, weeks after their bitter battle with the foul creature that had been known as Lady Stoneheart. He had followed her since, not because she had wanted it, but because _he_ had _needed_ to.

The sept in the tiny village where they had stopped still stood, a septon resided there still, and he did not mince his words.

"Take an oath with me Brienne, be my wife."

It shocked her, he could see it all play out on her face plainly.

"You have lost your mind!" Her protest amused him some, but anger set in a moment later and covered over whatever pleasure he might normally have taken in her reaction.

"I'm deadly serious my lady. Take vows with me, be my wife, let me put an end to the lies they speak about us, to the way they question your honour. I will not let this lie stand."

He could see her working it in her mind, but he didn’t not stop for her to speak further objections.  
"And do not tarnish what little honour you say I still have left, do not make me the man that would besmirch a woman's good reputation as well. If there is one thing I have left it's that no one has ever before questioned my loyalty to a woman."

It was about more than reputation, it was a protection he could offer. The _only_ protection he could still offer besides coin and steel, and those had done her little good so far. Perhaps it was selfish of him, because the Lannister name was a double edged sword these days. Had she had it before she might have fared no differently, but it’s the only thing he has left to offer. His name, and himself. But he wants this, her quest and her oaths, and to be by her side. Any thoughts he’d had of returning to his camp were set aside weeks ago.

"If nothing else, consider it a duty to Tarth, your father no doubt needs you as unharmed as possible, and ensuring that you are not known as anyone's whore is the least you can do. You are still his only heir."

He watched tears pooling in her wide blue eyes, and saw the light in them dim. He'd hurt her, but he had her, and all it had cost him was another piece of himself dashed against stone.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were angry, she spoke with an edge. "Fine, I will take vows with you Ser, and once my quest is completed we shall tell the truth of it, have them annulled."

"Our quest," he corrected, unable to look her in the eye just yet. Instead he took a step towards the sept knowing that she’d follow. Unable to correct her further.


End file.
